yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 6: Grand Daddy Meanie Face Lends A Hand.
Reboot Mandatory... “ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRT!” Would be the sound made by Ochigi’s drill, as he was placing the final robotic eyeball inside of the left socket of the robot that was named “Anna”. Tetsu had brought in the cydriod from one of his routine missions at the KPD. Tetsu didn’t have any kind of connection with Anna, nor did he care for children but….Donnie wasn’t around. Nor was Kaori. Hell if Tetsu knew where Keyome was….the people she cared for most abandoned her at this station. Ochigi was brought this driod by tetsu, as he thinks back on the conversation ::FLASHBACK:: “Huh? Whats this tetsu?” Ochigi looked at the little girl, laying on the table. “I…..don’t rightfully know. KPD anaylisis brought up a the suspicion of some kind of extreme robot. Some advanced model…no one really knew what it w-“ “A cydriod!” Ochigi was all over the Cydriod’s body, surrounding it and studying it closely. “A REAL LIFE CYDRIOD!! AH MAN! I’VE WANTED TO TEAR ONE OF THESE THINGS APART SINCE THEY MENTIONED IT IN THE U.S!!! AH MAN!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!” Tetsu held his hands out and shook them slightly. “Whoa whoa whoa dad! Slow your roll. I know you love Mech but common now we can’t just dismantle this thing. The KPD tried and they couldn’t even cut through the rubber synthetic material at all.” Ochigi shook his head.” Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu….They don’t have Ragnite. Nor Ragnite blades for that matter.” Ochigi pulled and swirled a black onyx colored blade from his labcoat, and and positioned anna’s body in the center of the table. “What are you planning to do with this dad?” Ochigi smiled.” Well this droid seems to have taken the mindset of being a child. So I concur that she would also think, act, and behave as one. So she can’t be of much use to us. What I’m going to do is accelerate her body and mind.” Ochigi felt along the metals of the suit, as Ochigi began to slice the rubbery fiberings, to reveal the metal underneath. It was made of some kind of advanced metal. Titanium more than likely or some denser structure. “Her tech is advanced….but give me some time. A lot of time. And I’ll definitely be able to have her configure her to a……higher age set. So she can tell us more. I might even be able to tap into her older A.I and reveal memory’s, install combat simulators. Data.” Ochigi squeled in excitement. “OOOOOOOOOO THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST TIME EVER!!!” Tetsu would raise an eyebrow and face palm himself. “have fun pops. I’ve got business with Ryuzaki. Said he wanted to talk to me.”::END OF FLASHBACK:: “Sigh” Ochigi would open the synthetic forehead slot on Anna’s head, and finish the final touches on her A.I. Her body was configured to that of a seventeen year old. She now had the knowledge of over 1,000 encyclopedias, geology, human physics, physics in general, mathematics, all sciences, weapons knowledge, fighting knowledge, mainly partitioning in karate, judo, kick boxing, and southern style shaolin boxing and kung fu. Ochigi also using his force beam technology, he was able to give Anna solidified light beams that burn at 1,200 degrees max, though she would be able to control this. Hell it took Ochigi an entire month, to decode her programming. It was advanced, and yet so acient…someone must have really wanted this girl to be special. Ochigi did take note of the program she had i.e her heart,and her brain, which he could only work with to a degree. There encrypting was so advanced ochgi nearly tired himself out trying to decode it. Thus he left it be, as it could be researched later on. Ochigi then put the final touches on Anna, making sure her synthetic skin was perfect. The black leathery substance that made up her “second skin” one could say, didn’t need to be cut after all, as it formed back together, using molecular destabilization of some sort….Ochigi simply undid the core, almost killing himself with the electrical discharge it emitted. More than likely a form of last ditch defense. This is mainly how Ochigi was able to expand her body, by building inside of her a skeleton of reinforced metals of various types. Ochigi had been working with metals his entire life, so mixng a few of them together wouldn’t be very difficult. It was really tackling her skeletal system in general. It seemed as if it could be stretched out, and made denser. Ochigi capitalized on such, and expanded her body, but the metal seemed to fit into place easily even while being expanded. Strange….it’s as if someone Planned her growth to begin with. All of these obsevations and modifications led up to the climax of it all. Her body suit in general was strong, but it could also reform itself. Ochgi decided to strip her of it completely, and take the suit’s material and mold it but only slightly. He used the tech to molecularly change the color of her suits skin to a smooth cremey color. It was then that Ochigi looked back at the skinned body, and observed her muscular structure. It consisted of metal coils and wires as he’d observed, the atrifical heart and brain….but it had room…for more. That Famous Lab Work Of Ochigi Ryoji... Ochigi rolled out blueprints of what was known as a high pulse blade. This was classified information, that Ochigi shouldn’t have been on to, but truthfully Ochigi had known of these projects for some time, when he was a scientist for the government. He wasn’t apart of the projects but looking into them was always interesting. It wasn’t the cyborg he was interested in however, it was the High Frequency Blade that they used. Ochigi was going to construct her one, as apart of her defensive capabilities. Ochigi took his time using his Ragnite tools to cut through her arms, and isntal these blades as planned. The would be retracitble, and be able to push out of the forearm, and then extened, similar to Baraka from mortal combat. Ochigi would implement the blades to be made of a special mix of metal he’d been using called Titanium-Flex Steel. It’s really Titainium laced in another layer of titaininium which made it, and her arms dense…added to it, high frequency technology, which would be the blade itself would be in constant vibration. This would cuase her to be able to slice thorugh any most substances using the chains aw like effect of this special blade of course. There would be one in each of her arms, however it was up to her to discover she had them and to use them. Her fucntions as far as a machine were fine at best. All that really concerned ochigi was wether her brain would react in a positive or negitive change to it all. The rapid age could cuase a flux in maturiy and behavior, and turn her into something stright out of a bad horror film. On the other hand....her accelerated brain function, mixed in with the A.I imports Ochigi gave her, will be a true blue asset to it all, and aid her to becoming one of the greatest robot minds imaginable. She seemes to have some special purpose, but even ochigi doesn't know what it could be. What concerned him was why she was simply "droped off" as tetsu described it. Simply left in the KPD station all alone....If this Donnie Yun was supposed to take care of her, then why did he not? and Keyome Tasanagi...."hmph." Ochigi said at the thought of his name. A young crime boss with nothing to loose. Tetsu has told ochigi much about Keyome, but Ochigi feared tht one day. I just might be someone the likes of Keyome or his likeness...to take his sons life. Ochigi balled his fist at the thought. "no...." He wouldn't let another member of his family die, and thus ochigi now moitvated would finish the cydriod, accordingly. then get to work on more training methods for tetsu. The waiting game.. Ochigi would then take the special skin, which was now peach coated, and begin to……”fine tune it”. Using a synthetic pollymur, and traces of silicone, he was able to give her…well…breast. Large voluptuous breast, D’s in size and visible to anybody whom would see them. He did the same for her buttocks….making sure that her ass would have the lightest of bounce when she walks, and that any thrusting motion cuased upon it would surely be rewarded with a shockwave of ass jiggle. Ochigi felt kinda sickly….turning this girl from a child to a seventeen year old bombshell. But he swallowed his own pride, and proceeded to coat her body back into this substance of sorts, and place the finishing touches on her to make her seem more “human.” She now stands in: at 5’4, Dark Chocolate brown hair, D sized tits, waist describe, bombshell figure, with concussive heat vision, high frequency blades, reinforced skeletal structure. Also Ochigi wanted to make sure….anna couldn’t harm him or his son. Let alone anyone around her. So Ochigi installed a failsafe button that would instantly shut Anna’s functions down and put her on stand by mode, cuasing her to blue screen and crash. This “button” is about as small as a the head of a pin, and his right behind the cartlige of her left ear. This is an area not many people would touch, and to see the button, one would have to have the eyes of a hawk, to notice. Maybe she’ll wear some earrings of sorts, but otherwise no one will really notice. With the final touches made to anna’s body, Ochigi would then push her chest area, watching as the glowing light that used to emit instead simply pulsated slighty, and grew darker in tone, but not to the point where it looks nothing more like a shadow of someone touching it. Mechanical noises would emit from her body, and in this instace, she should awake at any time now….Ochigi would grab his wheeled recliner, and his cup of coffe, and sit down, with his legs folded, playing a song () waiting on her to take life… Category:ARK 4